Stakeout
by SamSkyborne
Summary: Jane invited Maura on a stakeout. What they see has serious repercussions for Jane and Maura. ** Warning: Rate M for mature content ** - FEMSLASH f/f - Jane/Maura - Romance. Definite Rizzles smutty fun! ;-) - don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Once again Jane was preparing herself to let Maura down. She had invited her for a DVD night but, as luck would have it, an important case required her on a stakeout.

This time, rather than swallow the brushoff, Maura insisted on coming along for the adventure.

Jane could not imagine why Maura would want to hang out in a cold car with her for hours, but she resolved that if that is what Maura wanted to do she was determined to show her the best time possible under the circumstances. So, she made an effort to buy a nice Chinese take-out for them to enjoy while they waited. There was nothing in the book that said a stakeout could not be fun.

* * *

At about 8:15pm Jane spotted her target, Natasha Johnson, a 35-year-old woman who was the sister of their main suspect in a nasty assault case, Andy Johnson. Jane had been working this case for a few weeks and this was their last chance to nail the suspect. The tap on Natasha's phone revealed she was having an important dinner that night. Despite Natasha's protestations that she was estranged from her brother, judging by the cryptic nature of the text messages, Jane had cause to believe that her dinner guest could be him. She hoped that he might reveal his whereabouts on the night of the attack to his sister or lead them back to his hideout afterwards.

Natasha came walking down the street with two large shopping bags.

Jane and Maura watched as she entered her apartment. It was a lovely big apartment with large windows and high ceilings. She was clearly oblivious to the prospect that someone could be watching her and, as a result, thankfully did not draw the curtains. If she had, the task of surveillance would be much harder, relying entirely on audio feedback, and they would have had to relocate to a surveillance van. Thanks to it being dark outside and Natasha liberally switching on the lamps inside her house, Jane and Maura had a perfect view of the kitchen, dining room and Natasha's bedroom.

Natasha dumped the shopping in the kitchen and went through to her bedroom where she changed into a pair of jeans and a jumper. She returned to the kitchen and started the dinner preparations.

About twenty minutes later Jane noticed another person, dressed in a long coat with a hood, approach the apartment. "This could be him," she said.

Natasha opened the door and greeted her visitor with a warm hug, a broad smile and a long deep kiss.

"Wow," Maura said, "close family."

Finally, Natasha pulled her visitor further into the flat.

Jane waited, eager to confirm that the mystery visitor was the brother. Thus far nothing in the case had revealed that Natasha had a lover or boyfriend.

Once inside, after another long passionate kiss, Natasha finally released her visitor and helped him out of his coat.

Jane's jaw dropped. She dared not look at Maura who was also avidly watching the goings on. The visitor was a tall blond haired woman.

The mere thought of Maura, next to her also observing these two women kiss, made Jane blush. She was very thankful it was dark. _Why_ _ **this**_ _tonight? Of all stakeouts!_ she thought. If she had suspected Natasha Johnson was a lesbian she would never have let Maura come out with her.

"Well, they certainly are close," Maura said, her expression matter of fact.

Jane almost burst out laughing.

"I had no idea," Jane half apologised. "We have very little on her background. In fact, my money was on her banging her brother's partner." Jane realised she was about to start babbling so she turned her attention back to the house.

Natasha Johnson pulled her lover by the waistband into the kitchen and pushed her up against the central island. After a long slow kiss she started undoing her lover's shirt and slipped it off her shoulders revealing small pert unencumbered breasts. Natasha bent down and took one of her lover's nipples in her mouth, caressing the other with a flat needing hand.

Natasha's lover threw her head back in a silent moan at to the welcome onslaught. Jane bit her bottom lip to stop herself from reacting in empathy.

Jane was not sure she could watch much more of this with Maura only a few centimetres away from her but, she could also not bring herself to end the surveillance right then.

Natasha Johnson proceeded to strip her lover and lift her up onto the marble top of the central kitchen counter, slipping both legs onto her shoulders. Her lover leant back and Jane closed her eyes, anticipating what would probably come next.

A few seconds later Jane opened one eye to find exactly what she feared was happening. Natasha had bent down and with her head between her lovers legs, was kissing and licking her vagina. From her arm movements it was clear that Natasha was also slowly fucking her on the kitchen counter. Her lover lay back on her elbows, watching her, occasionally throwing her head back in silent screams of pleasure.

Before she knew what had happened, Jane felt the effects of that sensual scene crawl over her body like a poisonous mist. She tried to study Maura surreptitiously. Could she see signs of it having a similar effect on her? She was not sure. She noticed Maura's slight cock of her head – the all too familiar sign that Maura was concentrating. She could sense one of Maura's infamous blunt questions building and formulating in her mind – not something she was prepared to face right there under the current circumstances.

That was enough to pull Jane from her funk of inaction and she called it a night on the stakeout, reasoning that they had clearly established her visitor was not the brother.

"What if her brother was joining them later?" Maura asked.

"I don't think they are expecting anyone else, do you?" Jane said, implying what she thought was the obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

During the drive home Maura was uncharacteristically quiet. Early in their friendship Jane had realised that Maura was a lot more open and brazen about most things, including sex, than Jane was. Jane expected Maura to make a comment or pop whatever question had been forming in her mind at any moment. But when none came, she realised something seemed different. Maura was definitely not her normal Google-mouth.

Just after 10:15pm they pulled up outside Maura's flat. Jane was very relieved to be anywhere other than outside Natasha Johnson's house. After the night they just had, Maura's invitation to go in for a drink was a very welcome one.

Jane made her way to the lounge where she collapsed on the couch. It had been a long day. Maura joined her a few minutes later carrying a large bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"This is new," Jane said, smiling at Maura.

"Well, I fancy a change," Maura said as she sat down next to Jane.

Jane waited. Something was up with Maura, she could feel it... Then it came.

"Can I ask you something?" Maura said, pouring them each a large glass.

Jane raised her eyebrows at the large drink Maura handed her. "Yeah sure, unless it's illegal for me to disclose." Jane had still not forgiven Maura for holding out on her during the investigation into her brother.

"This is not so much illegal, as quite personal." Maura took a large swig of the amber liquid.

"Okay, now you got me nervous." Jane took a sip too. She was not sure what Maura was up to and why on earth she would need Dutch courage to do it.

"Jane, I have known you for quite some time now, so I hope you will feel the liberty to be open and frank with me."

"Jesus, Maura, this is sounding heavy." Jane tried to make light of the build up.

Maura swallowed hard. "Have you ever thought about girls?"

"What you mean?" Jane asked, struggling to comprehend the seemingly simple question. Then Maura's meaning dawned on her. "Ah. You mean have I ever done it with a woman?" Jane tried to make her voice sound light and jocular.

"I presume, somebody as..." Maura searched for the word, "actively, clearly heterosexual as you probably never contemplated the prospect."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are very clear to everyone that you are firmly heterosexual. I assumed that was an effort to correct people who might assume you were gay because you are a cop..."

"Maura, enough!" As she studied Maura she saw the sincerity in her eyes and she realised Maura was not joking. "Okay, okay," she said holding up her hands. "Yes!"

"Yes what?" Maura asked innocently.

"Yes, I have thought about women." Jane said impatiently. She did not like the turn this conversation was taking.

"And in these thoughts are you performing cunnilingus on them or are they on you?" Maura asked plainly.

"Christ! Maura!" Jane slapped Maura's leg.

"Okay, I guess that is a bit too personal. You don't have to answer that!"

"Yes, you are right that is _**too**_ personal," Jane said.

They both took large gulps of their whiskeys.

"Quid pro quo," Jane finally said, studying Maura.

"10th grade," Maura blurted.

Jane was confused for a moment once more. "You thought about girls in 10th grade?" She was shocked.

"One of my classmates and I, you know…"

"Really?" Jane could not picture Maura kissing a girl, let alone do anything more, except perhaps as some sort of scientific experiment.

"In the absence of a co-ed education, one had to find one's own means to explore sexuality."

"Oh my God Maura! Were you born wearing a lab coat?"

"Children do all sorts of things in their adolescence to experiment and try to find out who they are in the world. But that's not what I'm asking," Maura continued hurriedly, not wanting to be sidetracked from her original question. "So, have you?"

Jane was not sure how to answer. And if she did, what would the consequences of the answer be? Jane could not lie to Maura. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Maura was getting impatient.

"Yes, I do think about women."

For a change Maura said nothing.

"I find the thought of a woman... incredible." Jane was not sure whether that was sharing too much. She decided to turn the tables. "You? I mean since school."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I do."

Jane could feel her heart beating in her chest. "Like who?" she asked, her voice hardly a whisper. "Anyone I know? Or do you do the television crush thing?"

Maura took a large swig of her whiskey. Then she turned slightly towards Jane, pinning her with her dark green eyes. There was something, a seriousness, in her expression that Jane had never seen before. Deep beneath the surface there was something smouldering.

"Jane, would you do something for me?" Maura finally asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Without thinking Jane replied, "Anything, you name it." By now Jane's could hear her heart pounding in her ears. What could Maura possibly want from her? Jane took another steadying swig of her whiskey.

"Jane," Maura said, in a deliberate measured tone, followed by a long pause. "Since we are both two mature adults who can appreciate such encounters but considering our close friendship a direct intimate encounter between the two of us would be out of the question I was wondering if you would consider... mutual masturbation?"

Maura's words fell on Jane's ears but they did not seem to register on her brain. She knew Maura was asking something profound but it was just out of reach.

"Sorry Maura. What? I don't get you." She shook her head to clear the fog.

"Jane, would you masturbate for me, please."

Jane was not sure she heard correctly. Maura's tone was so deliberate and measured like she was asking something rather mundane. It flummoxed Jane. Jane met Maura's gaze. She was dumbstruck by the sincerity in Maura's eyes. It seemed like such a simple request. Her mind was caught in treacle. _Oh God!_ She wanted to, so badly, but how does one say yes.

Before she knew it the word just popped out of her mouth. "Yes." She hardly recognised it as her own voice. "If that's what you want?"

Maura held her gaze and simply nodded once slowly.

Jane, finding the tension too much she burst out laughing.

Maura looked confused. "Why are you laughing?"

Jane looked at Maura. "Well, Maura," Jane did not even know how to explain the peculiarity of the situation. "Normally when you like someone one tends to try and steer the conversation towards finding out whether they feel the same. Then if that is the case you try to orchestrate a situation in which one can be close which ultimately if you are lucky will end up in a kiss. And then if that feels good you might end up in bed." Jane waved her hands in the air indicating their current predicament. "The first request is not mutual masturbation."

Maura just looked at Jane, either choosing not to answer or waiting for Jane to draw her own conclusions as she usually does when she thinks Jane is up to the intellectual rigour required to make the correct deduction in a case.

Then is dawned on Jane that she had just made a massive assumption. "Oh God!" Jane said. "You don't necessarily _like_ me at all." She dropped her head into her hands wishing the earth would swallow her. "This is merely one of your experiments, isn't it?"

She felt a small cold hand on her arm. She looked up.

Maura sat straight-up next to her, resting her hand on Jane's arm. "Yes, Jane I do like you."

"I don't just mean 'like me'. I know you like me. I mean like me, like me," Jane said.

Maura nodded. "I know what you mean, Jane. I do _like_ you."

Jane felt relieved and also a little overwhelmed by the revelation but before she could process this new information fully Maura continued. "But we cannot do anything that jeopardises the nature of our friendship. That includes any physical contact outside of the normal bounds of platonic friendship."

Jane shook her head. She was really struggling to take this all in. "You like me? But we cannot _do_ anything?"

Maura nodded again. "... _Do_ anything that contravenes the physical boundaries of a platonic friendship between us. Our friendship is too important to me, to us to risk it."

"You like me, like me, but you do not wan to contravene the physical boundaries of a platonic friendship by say," Jane searched for a words, "kissing or touching or hugging or making love?"

Maura nodded. "But that does not mean we can not do other things," Maura said.

"So you want us to what did you call it... mutually masturbate?" Jane had to hand it to

Maura nodded. "Well that would be very nice and I'd like that a lot."

Jane shook her head. She had to hand it to Maura. She never failed to surprise her. Maura was right, as usual, on some level. Sleeping together would probably interfere with their friendship. Oh the other hand the thought of seeing Maura masturbate gripped Jane like a powerful vice. She instantly felt her body react. That would be awesome.

She looked at Maura, trying decide whether Maura was really serious about this. "You serious?" she asked.

Maura nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Without breaking eye contact, Jane brought her whiskey glass to her lips and drained the contents. Still keeping her eyes glued to Maura she slowly placed the glass on the coffee table in front of her. She lay back, adjusting her hips slightly further forward on the couch. She placed both her feet on the coffee table. Under normal circumstances this would elicit a reprimand from Maura.

Jane spread her legs and unbuttoned her trousers.

She saw Maura's eyes glance down to her hands.

She slowly slid her hand into her underwear.

A jolt of excitement shot through her as she saw Maura bite her lip.

She was so wet. She dipped her middle finger in deep letting a small gasp escape her lips, which evoked an echo from Maura. Jane began, gingerly at first to touch herself, getting equal pleasure from the feeling of her cool fingers on her warm flesh as from watching Maura's reaction.

Maura's eyes darted between Jane's face and where Jane's hands were buried in her trousers.

Then, gradually Jane's perception changed. Her focus turned form Maura to the her body's growing need. She did not want this feeling of having Maura's full focus, the intimacy of the moment, to end. But, eventually, reluctantly she quickened the pace of her caresses. Her breathing became laboured and her heart pounded in her chest. She was teetering on the edge of the most unbelievable orgasm she could have imagined. This was not quite how she had envisaged her first sexual experience with Maura. But that was Maura – never predictable.

As if Maura was giving her permission, she nodded ever so slightly. Then, Maura surprised Jane by leaning forward and placing a cool palm on the warm exposed flesh of Jane's abdomen between her pubis and her navel. That gentle, cool, touch was more than Jane could bear. She exploded into orgasm that wracked her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane recovered quickly. Without saying a word she sat up, grasped the whiskey bottle and poured herself another large glass of whiskey. She virtually drained the entire contents in one gulp. Then she turned towards Maura. "Your turn."

"But –" Maura began.

"Don't, even, think of squirming out of this," Jane said plainly. "Quid pro quo, remember."

Maura put down her whiskey. "Ok, that would be only fair."

Maura lay back and pulled up her skirt. In a similar fashion to what Jane did earlier, Maura locked her eyes on Jane's as she slid her hand into her knickers.

Jane marvelled at how beautiful and utterly tantalising Maura looked, splayed on the couch like that.

Jane watched in absolute rapture until she could not take it any longer. She got up and move the coffee table back kneeling in the space between Maura's legs. She could see the uncertainty flash in Maura's eyes.

"I am sorry, but I think we have well and truly contravened the boundaries of a platonic friendship," Jane said.

Jane grabbed Maura's knickers at the waist and yanked them down her legs, leaving her naked from her navel to her knees. Jane bent down, lent forward and gently kissed Maura's abdomen an inch above where her hand had been buried.

Maura gasped at the contact. Encouraged by this sound, Jane continued to plant a trail of kisses across Maura's hip, leading down to her thigh. She pulled away a little, seeking out Maura's eyes to ask permission to continue to her goal.

There was no doubting the desire in Maura's eyes.

Jane bent down and kissed Maura's soft wet lips, softly at first and then she thrust her tongue between them to the soft slick inner folds of Maura's cunt.

Maura threw her head back, bit her bottom lip as she pulled her hand away, clutching for the sofa behind her and so doing, giving Jane unrestricted access.

Without hesitation, Jane encapsulated Maura's clitoris with her lips and started to flick it rhythmically with her tongue.

"Oh God!" Maura groaned. "Please!.. Yes!"

Jane gently slid two fingers inside Maura, making sure not to hurt her. She need not have worried. Maura was dripping wet and accepted the intrusion eagerly, letting out another gasp and thrusting her hips upwards to meet Jane's fingers.

"Oh yes, Jane, please, fuck me!"

Jane obliged by starting to rhythmically pump her two fingers into Maura's cunt while continuing to pleasure her clit with her tongue.

Maura spread her legs wider, and Jane could feel her push up, maximising the contact with Jane's mouth. Then Maura groaned loudly as she came, her wet warm liquid coating Jane's hand and chin – sheer bliss!

* * *

 **AN:**

Thanks for reading my little Jane and Maura story. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

If you are looking for something else to read...

Please check out my Olivia and Alt Olivia (Fringe) little tryst.

I am also in the process of writing an Olivia and Alex (SVU) story which will be on here soon.

In the meantime...

My novel, "Simulation: The dawn of a Superhero", a soft-sci-fi lesbian romance, and some of my other writing is available on my author page SamSkyborne dot com

Also look out for my new novel "RISK: Three Crime-fighting Women risk all for Love, Lust and Justice" which will be COMING OUT SOON. *Be sure to read the WARNINGS*.


End file.
